


El Show debe continuar

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [25]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin-era, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, J2, J2 non AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, implied bearding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>para sue2911, no sé si será lo que pedías, pero nena, es lo más decente que he podido hacer, espero que te guste, y en todo caso, échale la culpa al rebujito que estoy de feria!! Un beso guapa. Y sí, he robado el título, no seáis malas, como siempre ya sabéis el disclaimer: todo esto es la más pura verdad, tengo un sitio bajo la cama de los Js, en serio, ¡palabra!.</p><p>Sin betear/J2-NonAu/Austin!era/fluffy a morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Show debe continuar

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

## El Show debe continuar

—A ver, dime otra vez porqué estamos haciendo esto —rezonga mientras se deshace de los restos del helado que se supone tendría que estar disfrutando. Apenas no puede resistir el impulso criminal de poner los ojos en blanco ante la estampa idílica que deben presentar. Dos familias que salen a disfrutar la mañana de domingo, señoras y niños incluidos en el lote. Escapadita y juegos en la arena.  
Jensen tiene treinta y seis y lleva, literalmente, la mitad de su existencia inmerso en esta clase de vida. Conoce los juegos de Hollywood a la perfección, lo cual no quiere decir que no le parezcan ridículos, y que una parte minúscula de él se resienta porque los inicios de temporada y la subsiguiente necesidad de hacerse notar en los medios sociales es cada vez más agresiva y exige más de ellos.  
O a lo mejor es que se está haciendo mayor y está perdiendo la paciencia.  
—Bueno, se supone que esto es una forma de agradecer por nuestro premio a la mejor química en pantalla, Dean. ¿O debo decir amorcito?  
Jensen arruga la nariz y contiene las ganas de empujar a su compañero de trabajo con el hombro. Misha se ríe, con esa forma displicente y un poco maníaca, agita la cabeza y le imita, lanzando una mirada a su mujer, que está en esos momentos hablando con Danneel, que lleva su expresión de, «espero que sepas como compensarme, cabrón». Jensen se estremece un poco. Son amigos, pero a lo largo de los años ha aprendido a tenerle un sano respeto a los malos humores de la madre de su hija. JJ está observando con mirada inquisitiva a los dos chicos de Misha, que corretean alrededor, demasiado tímida como para unírseles. Jensen no la culpa, los niños de su amigo parecen tan salvajes como él mismo.  
—La verdad es que es un poco ridículo, ¿no crees? —pregunta y ante la ceja arqueada de su compañero, sigue adelante—. Estar en un concurso para adolescentes a estas alturas, no sé ni qué decir.  
—Bueno, toda publicidad es buena, incluso la mala, no te quejes Ackles y pon una bonita sonrisa para la cámara, las fans adorarán esto —responde el otro actor, encogiéndose de hombros. Jensen le mira de reojo y por un momento le envidia, desearía ser lo bastante pragmático para disfrutar de todo el circo que les rodea, pero, mientras observa a Misha con Vicky, siente de nuevo la estúpida sensación de injusticia que le embarga cada cierto tiempo.  
Es inane y desde luego, no vale de nada dejarse llevar por el desaliento, o siquiera ponerse de mal humor, tanto él como Jared están en esto porque quieren, pero a veces, a veces, odia de verdad que por el mero hecho de que ambos son hombres y trabajan juntos, hermanos desde hace diez años, no disponen de la misma libertad que su compañero de trabajo.  Deshecha los pensamientos y se centra en acabar las pocas horas que le quedan. Misha y él no son amigos, duda mucho que algún día lo sean, pero tampoco se llevan mal, son colegas desde hace varias temporadas y en pequeñas dosis, su compañía y el ácido sentido del humor del moreno le resultan interesantes. El único problema es que Jensen jamás tiene bastante de Jared y esa tarde, mientras fotografía el atardecer, no tiene nada de diferente. La añoranza es algo casi físico. Desearía poder abrazarle, hundir la nariz en el hueco cálido justo tras la oreja, inhalar su aroma o simplemente, tenerle cerca, escucharle hablar de cualquier cosa que su pareja tenga que decir.

Para cuando llegan al hotel JJ está despertando de la siesta y se revuelve entre sus brazos como si supiese que Jared está cerca. Han hablado un par de horas antes y cuando por fin entran en el aparcamiento del hotel, Jensen siente que puede respirar hondo por primera vez en lo que va de día. Se despide de Danneel con un discreto abrazo y más zalemas para la niña, que lleva una de sus muñecas en la mano mientras tira de él, la pequeña mano en torno a dos de sus dedos.  
La suite es un poco un caos, como siempre que viajan con los chicos: juguetes por todas partes y en la televisión cualquiera de las series que a Tom o al propio Jared les gusta seguir. Los sonidos e incluso los olores le recuerdan al hogar. Hace tiempo que ha aceptado que su casa está donde está Jared, donde estén los pequeños.  
—¿Dónde está mi niña? —Jared está descalzo y lleva un pantalón de baloncesto que se cae a trozos. Jensen cree que esa cosa le pertenecía ya en el instituto. La tela color gris está casi transparente de puro vieja y la cinturilla le cuelga de forma obscena en las delgadas caderas. Posa una mano justo allí, trazando círculos en el prominente hueso con el pulgar. Jared le sonríe antes de inclinarse, buscándole la boca con ese punto de niño impaciente que en su fuero interno adora. Sabe dulce, a gominolas y seguramente demasiada Coca-Cola. JJ se le cuelga del cuello, con las manitas engarzadas en los mechones oscuros, su voz cantarina recita una y otra vez eso que a él le bulle dentro _JayJayJayJayJay._ Que la nena está enamorada de Jared es algo que al más joven le encanta recordarle cada vez que puede, con esa expresión de pura dicha que en estos días sólo se deja ver en menos ocasiones de las que querría.  Jensen imagina que debe ser cosa de los genes, igual sí, igual el amor puede heredarse, a lo mejor JJ no tenía otra opción, igual que no la tuvo él. Lo suyo con Jared tenía ese tinte de _inevitabilidad_ desde su primera vez en la cama, desde aquel día en los estudios en Los Ángeles. Lo hubiesen ellos querido reconocer o no.

Apenas hablan, tampoco es que les haga mucha falta. Jensen acaba de bañar a Tom mientras le escucha parlotear acerca de zoos y conciertos y calor y perritos. Desde luego, su niño tiene la misma labia que Jared. Nota como los últimos rescoldos de tensión se evaporan de su sistema mientras deja que las tareas cotidianas le relajen. Jabón y burbujas en la bañera, olor a limpio y pijamas de dinosaurios, apartar los díscolos mechones y el peso contra las costillas mientras le alza, listo para cenar y cerrar los ojos. A estas alturas sabe que Tom, al igual que Jared, tiene la capacidad de dormirse del tirón. Austin les mira desde su lugar en la cama, el más joven de los tres es diametralmente opuesto, tranquilo y apacible, le tiende los brazos, una promesa de hoyuelos en las mejillas redondas. Le besa la nariz mientras le acuna.  
Jensen se para en el umbral, pensando en cómo han cambiado las cosas: diez años y los dos están lejos de ser esos dos chicos que se encontraban a escondidas en habitaciones de motel, casi en la oscuridad, como si temiesen lo que se les venía encima. En cierto modo era así. Ninguno hubiese creído que iban a vivir lo que habían vivido en aquel tiempo desde que Jared le había confesado lo que sentía. Casi puede verle entre las sombras, un recuerdo a punto de ser olvidado. Jared con apenas veintidós, ojos de gato, a medio vestir, susurrándole con la voz cargada de emoción, pidiéndole que se quedase. _JenJensenJencreoquetequieroJen_. No, nunca había tenido la más mínima oportunidad.  
La imagen que tiene enfrente es bien distinta, _aunque igual esos son los mismos estúpidos pantalones,_ suple su mente. Se sonríe y aprieta los tibios cuerpos que sostiene sin esfuerzo. Le parece increíble que algo tan valioso pueda ser tan liviano. Jared está sentado en el sofá y tiene a JJ recostada contra el pecho, la piel dorada contrasta con la palidez de la tez de la niña, con sus finos cabellos rubios, con las ropas de vivo tono sonrosado. Una mano, como una diminuta estrella de mar está apoyada justo en el sitio donde Sam Winchester lleva su tatuaje y a Jensen se le cierra la garganta en un segundo. Jared parece inmenso mientras sostiene a la niña, canturreando algo tan bajo que parece un ronroneo, su dulce tenor es casi como una reverberación que le palpita dentro. Hace mucho tiempo que Jensen no le ha visto tan en paz, tan seguro. El más joven levanta la mirada y le observa. Ojos cristalinos, vivos. Le sonríe y le hace ese gesto, ese gesto entre tierno y divertido, una pregunta y una orden, todo al mismo tiempo. Jensen sujeta a los niños y se le une. Y si, sabe que no tuvo una sola oportunidad, y que es por momentos cómo este por los que cualquier cosa merece la pena.  
—Te he echado de menos —dice Jared, inclinándose, los labios tiernos están a sólo unos centímetros, le llaman con la insistencia de un canto de sirena. Jensen suspira.  
—No más que yo —susurra. Tom y Austin se revuelven, aun buscando cómo acomodarse en su regazo, es incómodo como el infierno, pero no cambiaría ni un solo segundo de todo eso.  
Jared ríe por lo bajo, capturándole al fin en un beso lento, ese saludo que antes no han podido intercambiar. Una promesa de más, cuando estén entre las sábanas. Jensen gime, dejándose dominar. Sí, ahora recuerda porqué lo ha hecho.  
El circo merece la pena si es por estar con Jared.

Siempre.

 


End file.
